StarLuno 12
by iba2001
Summary: Star is a skilled martial artist how ever while traveling she and her brother and uncle fell in the Jusenkyo cursed springs. Whenever Star is splashed with cold water she turns into a bishonen boy that she calls Luno. Can she keep her transformation a secret from her fiancée Yugi Mutou or will their future wedding be cancel?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Iba2001: Hi i'm Iba2001 and this is my first FanFiction I hope you like my FanFic. I would like to get your reviews and thoughts so I can make this appealing to every one. This really a blend of six animes, but I put the title of the characters I would use the most.**

**Yugi: Iba2001 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Ranma 1/2, Azumanga Daioh, Ouran High School Host Club, Shugo Chara, or Sailor Moon.**

**Iba2001: Now lets begin! ^_^**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Come on, we're almost to Domino City!"

"Hang on Star!"

Star was a beautiful 15 year-old girl who had brown eyes and hair, pale-tan skin, and a bright smile on her face. She was traveling with her older brother Kody and her Uncle Gen. After graduating college at the age of 13, Star devoted her life to martial arts; so she could protect her fiancée.

_**Flashback:**_

"Yu-chan! Wait for me!"

"Hurry up Star-chan"

Star at the age of 5 and met Yugi Mutuo when he was 6 years old. She felt that he was her prince charming when they first met. Their parents decided that they would get married when they both finished high school.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Domino City, here comes Star Acuome!"

"Star, we won't be at Domino City for another 50 miles. We just have to cross Jusenkyo in order to to make this 50 mile walk to a 5 mile walk," said Kody.

"Man! I wanted to take the 50 mile walk," shouted Star.

"Look Kids! A hot springs," shouted Gen.

"Last one in is a rotten egg," shouted Kody.

"Looks like you're the rotten egg, Kody," shouted Star.

Star jumped in the spring labeled "Spring of Drowned Boy," Kody fell in the "Spring of Drowned Child," and Gen went in the "Spring of Drowned panda."

"No, No, No! Now look at what you three have became," shouted the Jusenkyo guide.

Star was now a boy, Kody was now a 5 year-old boy, and Gen became a panda.

"What the heck! Why am I a guy?!"

"I'm so young now!"

"Growl Growl !"

**Translation: I'm an animal!**

"This what happens when you fall in the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo," said the Jusenkyo Guide.

"You better change me back into a girl right now, you," said Star in a deeper, angrier voice. She still looked the same, only bigger and manlier. Her hair was a small loose bob and her clothes just felt a little tight. Kody's dirty blond hair was now puffy like an afro and his clothes were very loose, his shirt covered his entire body like a dress. Gen's clothes were ripped into tiny shreds of cloth and fur was covered all over him as puffy as a cream-puff.

"You can change back with hot water! However, if you get wet with cold water you will change back into what you are now," Said the Jusenkyo Guide cowardly.

" I have to keep this a secret from Yugi. If he finds out, he never look me at the eye ever again. When I become a boy again I'll go by another name. I'll go by the name, Luno. It was my dog's name before he died," thought Star.

**End of Chapter**

**Iba2001: I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and write the Next chapter soon.**

**YamiYugi: Please review so she can make this everybody's favorite story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Engagement Meeting

**Iba2001: Hi I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 because there is more to come.**

**Yugi: When will everybody else come Iba2001?**

**Iba2001: Don't worry Yugi. You will met your fiancée.**

**Yugi: What!**

**YamiYugi: Iba2001 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Ranma 1/2, Azumanga Daioh, Ouran High School Host Club, Shugo Chara, or Sailor Moon.**

**Iba2001: Now lets begin! ^_^**

**Chapter 2: Engagement Meeting**

"So, this is Domino City. Huh, old man?"

"Star! Stop calling you uncle an old man sis!"

"Sorry, Kody. Maybe I should start calling you an old geezer?"

"Don't you dare Star!"

It had been a month since everybody fell in the cursed springs. Star was still mad about her transformation.

"Well we're here kids. The Kame Game shop," said Gen.

"Okay, this is it you're now going to see Yugi now. Don't show Luno and you'll be fine," thought Star.

As Gen opened the door he found Solomon and his grandson Yugi Muto talking about Duel Monsters with five other people he didn't know. Yugi saw Star and he blushed a little seeing her with her long hair and tall body. Standing next to Yugi were Joey, Tristan, Yamiyugi, Atem, and Téa. Téa saw Star and thought she was trouble; she sent a mean glare at her. Joey and Tristan thought Star was really hot and was single. Yamiyugi and Atem thought she was a nice girl.

"Hey, I'm Star. Is Yugi Muto here?"

"Hi, I'm Yugi Muto. But, how did you know my name?"

"Wait a minute! I'm suppose to marry You?"

"Uh, Yugi is this true?"  
"Sorry Téa. I don't know I have never seen her in my entire life?"

"Uncle, you said you knew how he looked!"

Then out of the blue, Kody dumped cold water on Star, Gen, and himself. Instead of a girl, a boy, and a man standing, a boy, a child, and a panda. Then Gen held up a sign that said, "We fell in the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. I turn into a panda, Star becomes a boy called Luno, and Kody becomes a child."

"Aren't I cute as a child, huh?"  
"So much for hiding Luno."

"I didn't know you like to crossdress Star. I mean Luno."  
"I don't crossdress shrimp!"

"My name is Yugi, not Shrimp!"  
There is no way i'm marrying a shrimp!"  
"And i'm not marrying a pervert!"

"Well this is going to be a long, hard relationship that I won't be able to deal with. But I totally don't agree with this engagement!" thought Kody.

**End of Chapter**

**Iba2001: I hoped you liked this everybody.**

**Yugi: Please review so I don't die everybody.**

**Star: Come back and fight like a man!**

**Yugi: Ahhhhh!**


	3. Chapter 3: 3 D, 2 N, & 1 NI

**Iba2001: Here's Chapter 3 ready to go. I just found out that you can replace your chapters on your stories and I didn't think it was possible. I hope you like chapter 3.**

**Yugi: Iba2001 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Ranma 1/2, Azumanga Daioh, Ouran High School Host Club, Shugo Chara, or Sailor Moon. She does own Star, Kody, and Gen.**

**Kody: How dare you make my sister the soon-to-be wife of him!**

**YamiYugi: What about me? I think i'd make a great husband for Star.**

**Atem: Or me?**

**Joey: Or me!**

**Tristian: Don't forget about me!**

**Star: I don't want to marry any of you!**

**Kody:(Grabs Star and hugs her) Star wants to only wants to be with her oniichan and nobody else. She probably even wants to even marry me.**

**Star:(Kicks Kody with knee, separating her and Kody) Why would I marry my own family!**

**Iba2001: Lets begin before Star kills anybody else.**

**Chapter 3: Three Dreams, Two Nightmares, and One New Idol**

_**Star's Dream:**_

"Remember Star,"

a strange girl who looked like Star but she was in a black and purple dress, had black angel wings and purple eyes.

"You are a princess. You are Princess Serafina's reincarnation and I am Princess Serafina's evil reincarnation. I am Princess Luna and you are Princess Star. I will take White Mask and the throne."

As Princess Luna came close to her and hugged her. Star and Luna got closer and closer then instead of two girls, there was standing Queen Serafina.

_**End of Star's Dream**_

_**Yugi's Dream:**_

As a man running with a bag full of money and gems, he found a balcony and jumped on to there, opened the glass doors, and closed it behind him. When he turned around he saw a small girl with a light pink, fluffy dress with a small bear.

"What are you doing mister? Why are you in my room? Are you a burglar?"

"Uhh! No, no, no, i'm not a burglar! I, uhh, have to go now!"

Then the little girl grabbed the cape of the masked man.

"Please stay, or i'll tell the guards about you."

"Alright, i'll stay."

Then the little girl putted the bag the masked man had on her bed and guided him to a table with a tea set filled with real tea, sugar, creamer, and cookies.

"Do you like chocolate chip cookies and earl grey tea mister?"

"Yes I do, but please stop calling me mister. Call me White Mask. What's your name little girl?"

"I'm princess Star."

Then White Mask felt a chill seeing that Star is the princess.

"Then why are you alone in this room?"

"I'm not alone. I have Mr. Cuddles. He is my only friend that I have. I'm not allowed to go anywhere ,but the palace grounds. Will you be my friend?"

"Sure, i'll be your friend. I'll be back next week and we can do this again, okay?"

"Okay. I hope you'll be safe and return soon. I'll be waiting for you."

_**End of Yugi's Dream**_

_**Seto's Dream:**_

"Seto, i'm here. I'm near you, but i'm reincarnated into another body. When you wake up, look for a girl with a purple shirt, then you will find me, okay."

"Alright, Luna."

_**End of Seto's dream**_

_**Gen's Nightmare:**_

"Star, what are you doing!"

"Sorry Unc! But i'm not marrying Yugi! Bye!"

"Star! NOOOOOOOO!"

_**End of Gen's Nightmare**_

_**Kody's Nightmare:**_

"Star! What are you doing!"

"I'm eloping with Yugi! Good bye forever, oniichan!"

"Don't worry, she be fine with me. I'll make sure she'll always be in short clothing."

"Don't go and take my little sister Yugi! YUUUUGGGIIIII!"

_**End of Kody's Nightmare**_

_**Next Morning:**_

"Man. That dream was really weird? Why did I dream I was a princess?"

"Good morning Star."

"Morning shrimp."

"I told you to stop calling me shrimp!"

"Hey did you have a weird dream last night?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Uhh. Never mind. Forget what I've said, you better get ready for school."

"Aren't you going to Domino High?"

"No I don't have to go to school. I finished college when I was 13."

"WHHHAAAAAAATTTTT!"

"Yeah, it no big deal though."

As Star and Yugi went down to eat breakfast, they saw Gen holing a backpack and Kody holding a bunch of papers signed by Gen.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"You're going to school, sis."

"WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!"

"Our school uniforms will come in about a week sis."

"But i'm finished with school."

"But you and Kody don't have any friends around your age. You're practically too young to finished college, and he is too old to still be in the 12th grade for three years straight. Also, after this, you're going to audition for the **_"Idol's__ Dream"_** contest and you could become famous and we get free ramen for five years."

"There is no way i'm going to become an idol! Hurry up, Yugi or we'll be late for school!"

**At School Gate**

At the school's gate, Atem, YamiYugi, Téa, Tristan, and Joey were waiting for Yugi, but instead of just seeing just yugi; they saw Yugi with Star and Kody.

"Hi Star, hi Kody, hi Yugi, how was your first night with your fiancée?"

"I had a nightmare last night YamiYugi. I dreamt that Star was eloping with Yugi and he was going to make her wear skimpy clothing for the rest of her life."

The minute Kody finished that sentence, Star punched and kicked Kody and yelled, "Pervert!"

"I just don't know what to even do with him? Might as well get him to the infirmary right now. Bye guys see you in class."

YamiYugi blushed as if he knew her for his entire life and fell in love. As Star dragged Kody to the infirmary the bell rang for class to start.

**Period 1**

"Class, meet Star Acuome. She will be starting class here. You see, she had finished college when she was thirteen years old and she was a child prodigy of an old friend of mine at a private school. However, this had made this impossible for her to have friends. So everybody be nice to her and show her with respect."

"I'm glad I get to be in the same class with Téa, Joey, Tristan, Atem, and YamiYugi, but why did Star get into my class as well," thought Yugi.

"To think of all the classes I could be in; I just had to be in Yugi's class," thought Star.

**Break Time**

"So, Star, are you single? Where did you come from? Can I have your number," asked a few boys. Star was really popular with the guys with her looks, however the girls were in love with Star as much as the boys. Then all of a sudden, a boy with long, white hair came in front of Star's desk and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend my little sparrow?"

"No thanks. I'm only saying no for your safety."

Then Kody can rushing to Star's class room hugging Star tightly yelling, "No one is taking my little sister! I'll kill anybody who touches with out my permission!"

When Kody finished that last sentence, Star punched Kody in the face and Kody flied out of the classroom. Everybody was in shock of what Star did. A few of them asked how she did it.

"I'm second in line of the Acuome Dojo heir. I've been practicing since I was 13."

**End of School**

"Hurry up Star! Or we'll be late!"

"Late for what Unc?"

As Gen held a big, puffy, pink, dress decorated in candy with pink high-heels, Star saw what he meant.

"I told you I won't do it!"

"Do it and i'll do your chores for the rest of the year!"

"Really!"

As the car was going down the road, Kody yelled, "Hey! Wait for me!"

**At the Idol's Dream contest**

"I look like cotton candy, Unc."

"It may be silly, but 90% of people like the cute girls who are childish and 10 percent like the rebellious type. Never be the rebellious, Got. "

"Next up, number 51 to the stage."

"Star, you are number 60. Start thinking about your talent when 60 comes up."

_**When Star's number came up**_

Instead of Star wearing the outfit Gen gave Star, she was wearing a purple tank-top, black shorts, purple beanie, and black sneakers. She sang "**Let It Rock**" by Kevin Rudolf. After the contest, the two judges had a disagreement between number 59 and number 60. The judges decide to make a spotlight judge decide the tiebreaker. The minute Seto Kabia got bored with in the contest was when the spotlight chose him. Everybody waited for his answer between to two soon-to-be idol. When Seto saw Star, he remembered him dream.

"I pick 60."

Star was the newest Idol in Domino City. The crowd went wild with Star. When they asked for her name, she said, "I'm Star the popstar."

"Hello Star, i'm Seto Kabia. I want you to represent Kabia Corporation. Will you do it?"

"I will."

**End of Chapter**

**Iba2001: Wow. Star is a idol now.**

**Star: Why am I a star Iba2001?**

**Iba2001: I thought you could be a star since, your name is Star.**

**Seto: I'm glad you accepted my offer.**


	4. Chapter 4: Star's Adopted

**Iba2001: Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**YamiYugi: She is MINE Atem!**

**Atem: No she's MINE Yami!**

**Iba2001: What the heck is going on here!**

**Star: Atem and Yami are fighting who gets to be my boyfriend.**

**Iba2001:How can you be so cool right now Star!**

**Star: Cuz i'm not as crazy and hyper as you.**

**(Iba2001 Dumps Bucket Of Cold Water On Star)**

**Iba2001: Sorry Star, or should I say Luno.**

**Luno: Get Back here Iba2001!**

**Iba2001: Faiāburesu kōgeki!**

**Luno: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Iba2001: Now lets begin the chapter.**

**(Atem & YamiYugi Looking Very Scared)**

**Iba2001: What wrong you guys?**

**Atem & YamiYugi: We didn't knew you were really strong.**

**Iba2001: Don't worry I won't hurt you as long as you don't make me mad.**

**Chapter 4: Star's adopted**

"Hey unc, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much just looking at some old photos of you, Yugi, and Kody when you three were little, Star."

"Hey Shrimp!"

"Please stop calling me Shrimp, Star!"

"Check it out there are some old photos of us! AWWWWW! I didn't know you were so cute when you were born Yugi!"

"WHHAAATTT!"

Kody and Yugi ran towards the living room and saw all kinds of photos around the living room floor.

"Hey Star, who's this little girl? She looks really cute and girlyish."

"That's me when I was 10 years old."

"NOOO WAAAAYYYYYY!"

"Hey unc are these people with me?"

"I, I, I, I can't say."

"Tell me right now or i'll knock you to Hong Kong!"

"Okay, okay, okay! They're your parents Star."

"What!"

"Don't tell me Star's adopted, Kody!"

"I'm sorry Yugi. I's true."

"Then tell me who are our parents Kody!"

"I'm not your brother, Star. I'm actually your cousin and Gen is actually my dad."

"Star, your parents were Serifina and Howaitomasuku. They died in a fire. You are a triplet as well and your other siblings are in Tokyo City and Bunkyo in Tokyo."

"I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Star! Where are you going?"

"Where else Yugi, Tokyo City and Bunkyo. I'm going to find my siblings. Do you know their names Kody?"

"Sketch and Etch. Sketch is a girl and Etch is a boy."

"Wait Star!"

"What is it Yugi!"

Yugi blushed a little and said, "At least spend the day with your friends before you go!"

"Alright, this is my last day in Domino City. Might as well make the most of it right now."

"Don't worry Star this'll be the best day of your life," as Yugi said with a determined face on him.

**In Front of the Kame Game shop**

Téa, Atem, YamiYugi, Joey, and Tristan were in front of the shop. Coming out the door, was Star with instead of her long hair flowing, she had her hair into two odango with the rest of her hair falling down from the buns. She was wearing a yellow blouse, a light blue skort, two star pins holding her odangos, light blue ballet flats, and a white messenger bag hanging from her side. Yugi was wearing a blue collar-shirt with black boots and blue jeans.

"Is it really true Star?"

"Are you really leaving to find your siblings?"

"Yeah, I am. This is my last day in Domino City."

"If this is Star's last day of being here in Domino City, then this means that I can finally make Yami mine," thought Téa.

"Ya know I've never seen youse in a dress Star."

"Thought I should try my old style before I leave Domino City, tomorrow morning."

"I think it's really cool Star."

"Thank you Yami."

First, the gang went to Karaoke. Star sang Bo-peep Bo-peep by T-ara.

**""**

"Wow Star, I didn't knew you sang so beautiful?"  
"Hang on Yugi. I'm going to use the restroom really quick. I'll be right back."

When Star left the room and closed the door behind her. Then a mysterious person grabbed Star's body and putted a handkerchief with a large dose of laughing gas, then she fainted. The mysterious person grabbed her and held her like a bride and went out of the Karaoke building leaving a note.

**1 hour later**

"Star has been in the restroom for a long time."

"I hope nothing happened to her Yami. I'll check on her and see if she is on her way back."

"Thanks Atem."

As Atem went towards the restrooms, he felt something on his foot and saw the note. He read the note, gasped, and ran back to the room they were using to tell everybody what he read.

"You guys! You guys! Star's been kidnapped!"

"What," yelled everybody except Atem.

"The note says that the person kidnapped her and if we want her back then we have to play this person's little game."

"What's the game, Atem?"

"It's kinda like a treasure hunt, Téa."

"First clue. I'm in a place that is bright, yet dark. In this place it's filled with all kinds of snacks, with no time to chat. In this place we watch, yet can't talk."

"What kind of place is that, Atem?"

"Maybe a movie theater, Yugi?"

"I think your right Yami."

"It does grow bright then dark when the movie starts."

"There's also all kinds of snacks you can get to eat at the movies, Yugi."

"There's also no way youse can chit chat at the movies, Téa."

"Also you can watch a movie together with a friend, but you can't talk to each other while it's playing, Joey."

"Then we go to the movie theater, Yami."

Then everybody ran to the movie theater as quick as they can.

"Don't worry Star! We'll find you," thought Yugi.

**Meanwhile with Star**

As Star woke up she saw herself in cuffs hanging on a rope, same with her feet. She wondered where she was.

"So sparrow, are you finally going to be mine," asked an ominous voice.

"Who are you and why'd you kidnapped me," asked Star in an angry voice.

"It's because you never replied to my answer little sparrow."

As the mysterious person came out of the shadows. He had long, white hair that spiked up at the end. His teeth could've reminded you of a vampire. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, black jacket unbuttoned, white pants, black shoes, and the Millennium ring around his neck.

"My name is Bakura, sparrow."

Then he came close to Star and unbuttoned her blouse.

"Stop that, pervert!"

Instead of a bra, he saw her entire chest wrapped around in bandages. Then he undid a little of her bandages to reveal her breasts, starting at the bottom. Then he saw around her waist was two birthmarks. On the left side was a half sun and half moon symbol, on the other side was a star inside of a moon. Bakura placed his hand on her waist and pressed it. Star was blushing and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**At the Movie theater**

"Yugi, look at that sign!"

Téa showed Yugi and everybody else at a popcorn in a bag sign. On that sign was a note folded into thirds and printed was "C1."

"That must be the first clue, Téa!"

"But how are we going to get it down, Yugi?"

_**TO BE CONTINUE...**_

**Yugi: Iba2001, why did you put to be continue?**

**Iba2001: I'm going on strike!**

**Yugi: A strike!**

**Iba2001: Lately I've been feeling weak and useless. My friend hasn't chatted with me in two days. My new puppy who's name is Jax just spazzed on the tile twice. Finally, almost all my family members have something to do while I write my fanfics.**

**YamiYugi: You're not weak Iba2001! You're amazing!**

**Iba2001: I've decided to start writing again until I get 15 reviews all together from all of my stories.**

**Yugi: Please review so I can find out what has happened to Star!**


	5. Chapter 5: Star's Adopted Part 2!

**Iba2001: YAY! I finally got 15 reviews!**

**Ryo: Great job Iba2001!**

**Kody: You were amazing!**

**(RYO AND KODY NOW HAVE BASKETS OF SAKURA PETALS AND THROW THEM IN THE AIR ON TOP OF THE NARRATOR)**

**Iba2001: I'm so happy!**

**(THEN A HOLE SUCKS IN THE AUTHOR)**

**Iba2001: WWAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Ryo: IBA2001!**

**Kody: What are we going to do, Ryo!?**

**Ryo: Who is going to help us!?**

**NerdyNarwhal2001: I Will!**

**Ryo & Kody: Who are you?**

**NerdyNarwhal2001: I'm NerdyNarwhal2001! I'm here to substitute Iba2001! Do you two know where are the scripts?**

**Ryo: Here.**

**(RYO GIVES SCRIPTS TO NERDYNARWHAL2001)**

**NerdyNarwhal2001: Hey! The script is changing! Where is she by the way?**

**Kody: She got sucked in by a hole.**

**NerdyNarwhal2001: Was the hole yellow?**

**Ryo: Yes.**

**NerdyNarwhal2001: That means Iba2001 got sucked in the story and can be able to control the story while she's in it instead of directing it. Well, bye!**

**(THE SECOND AUTHOR RUNS AWAY)**

**Ryo I guess we should begin?**

**Chapter 5: Star's adopted Part 2**

**Last time on StarLuno 1/2, Star found out she was a triplet and was going to leave Domino City in search of her other two siblings. Yugi Muto convinced Star to stay here for one more day before leaving on her journey. When Yugi, Star, and their friends went to play karaoke, Star was kidnapped by Bakura when she went out to use the restroom. Now, Yugi and his friends are at the movie theater and found their first clue but they don't know how to get it down.**

"That must be our clue, Téa!"

"But how are we going to get it down, Yugi?"

"Maybe we can find a ladder around here somewhere?"

"I found one, Yugi."

"That looks like we'll be able to get the clue, Yami."

Then Yami and Atem carried the long, old ladder underneath the sign.

"I'll go up," said Yami.

Then Yami began to climb the old ladder, then the ladder started to shake. Everybody grabbed the bottom of the ladder and tried to keep it steady. The ladder kept wobbling and shaking. Finally, Yami jumped on the sign before the ladder broke in half. Yami was hanging on for life or death.

"Hang on Yami! We'll get you down!"

"I got the clue, Yugi! But I can't hold on for long!"

A few people were looking at the scene at what was happening right now. Then a girl jumped up seven feet in the air, grabbed Yami, and jumped down with him bridal style. The girl had layered medium hair, tan skin, a purple shirt with yellow stars around the bottom of the shirt, black capris, and purple vintage converse sneakers.

"Are you okay, Yami?"

Then Yami blushed.

"Y-yeah."

Then the girl placed Yami down gently and ran off.

"Bye! It was nice to see you, Ya-Mi!"

Then the girl ran towards the exit.

"Wait! What's your name!?"

"My name is I, Isis."

Then Isis winked at Yami and ran out the door.

"Is this, love," thought Yami.

"Great! Now I have two rivals," thought Téa.

Then Yami opened the clue while bushing.

"It says that we have to get five kittens. One has to be white, one has to be black, one has to be red, one has to be striped, and one has to have a white nose. Then we have to bring this to Tama's Aparments, room 314."

"Where are we going to find those types of cats, Yami?"

"I don't know, Yugi?"

"Youse Guys! Look!"

As Joey pointed to an old women on the opposite of the exit. She was holding a bag full of the kittens that they needed. Then everybody chased after the old women to get the kittens.

**Meanwhile, with Star**

"I wonder how do you look without your skort?"

"I wouldn't if I was you!"

Star's bandages were almost off, one more wrap and Bakura would see her breasts. Then Bakura grabbed her skort and pulled it down. Instead of panties, he saw black boxers.

"Boxers?"

Star, now filled with embarrassment and rage, she pulled out of the chains with her own bare hands and knocked out Bakura with parts of the walls at the end of the chains. Then she redid her bandages, pulled up her skort, put her shirt back on, and Isis kicked Bakura's door down and saw Star.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, just nearly got stripped, that's all. Think you can help me with these chains?"

"I can do better then that."

Then Isis pointed her finger on the chains and they disappeared, less then the blink of an eye.

"Woah! How did you do that?"

"I'm just here to help for just today. Want to go have ice cream?"

"Sure."

Then Star and Isis went to go get ice cream.

**Meanwhile, with Yugi and the gang**

"I can't believe that the old woman can run so fast, how about you Atem?"

"Me nether, Yami."

"At least we got the kittens and we're here at this address."

As everybody approached room 314, they saw that the door was knocked down and Bakura was knocked out.

"Wait, Bakura kidnapped Star!"

Yugi couldn't believe what he saw, he placed the kittens next him and Bakura said while sleeping, "Star's breasts. At ice cream shop."

"Looks like Star is in a nearby ice cream shop."

**At Mimi's Cafe**

Star and Isis were eating ice cream.

"So, why'd you save me?"

"I saved you because i'm here to help you today. You see, if I help you today, then I can go home."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not from here, i'm from another world."

"Another world?"

"Yes, you see, when I help you find your friends, then I can go home. The only way I can go home is through another yellow hole, it's kinda like a rabbit's hole."

"Well, when we find my friends, that's when I will find my siblings tomorrow."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I'm the reason why your even alive."

"What!?"

"You see, as long as I live, you live as well. You could say that if one of us dies, then the other will too. You must never tell anyone else, otherwise the both of us will be erased."

Then Yami and the others ran and saw Star and Isis eating ice cream.

"Whoops! Gotta go!"

Then Isis took one last bite from her cone and ran out the door and towards the Kame Game shop. While she was running, Yami ran after her.

"Get away from me!"

"I just want to know you better!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

**While with everybody else**

Star had something to tell everybody.

"Hey you guys, I've been thinking about what Isis said, and I decided to stay here for one year."

"I'm glad you're going to stay with us for a little longer, Star."

"I'm glad too, Yugi."

**With Isis and Yami**

"Just stay away!"

"I won't let you go, angel!"

"I agn't an angel!"

Then a yellow hole popped out next to the water park, and Isis jumped in. When Yami tried to jump in, he just hitted the wall where the hole was.

"Why do these things happen to me!"

**End of Chapter**

**(THE AUTHOR COME BACK FROM A YELLOW HOLE)**

**Iba2001: I'm back!**

**Ryo: Welcome back Iba2001.**

**Iba2001: I can't believe Yami called me an angel!**

**Yami: What was that!?**

**Iba2001: Nothing!**

**Ryo: Please review, so iba2001 won't go on a strike again.**


End file.
